Croatia v England (2018–19 UEFA Nations League A)
| next = }} Croatia v England was a match which took place at the Stadion Rujevica on Friday 12 October 2018. England played out a largely uneventful stalemate with Croatia behind closed doors in Rijeka to earn the first point of their Uefa Nations League campaign - but manager Gareth Southgate felt they "should have won". The whole occasion had an air of unreality as the teams - who met in the World Cup semi-finals three months ago - were forced to play in a mostly deserted, echoing stadium as part of Croatia's punishment after a swastika was visible on the pitch before a European qualifier in 2015. England coped well with the surroundings and had the better chances - Eric Dier and Harry Kane heading against the woodwork either side of the interval, and Marcus Rashford producing two bad misses with only Croatia goalkeeper Dominik Livakovic to beat. Southgate said: "The first half was pretty even but we had a very good chance from a corner, which we probably should have got on the end of. They had one from a cut-back. "They had one reasonable chance in the second half, but I thought, really, we dictated the flow of the game for a long period and the second-half performance was excellent. "We were pushing and pushing right to the end, so I couldn't ask more of the players. I am pleased with the chances we created, and we just have to make sure we finish them, which on another day we will. "It feels like a game we should have won and I think the performance deserved that." Croatia, winners when these countries last met, threatened only occasionally and Southgate will feel a tinge of regret his side are not moving on to Monday's meeting with Spain in Sevilla on the back of a victory. From the sound of the high fives of England's players echoing around the stadium before kick-off, to the distant voices of visiting supporters somewhere on a hill near the ground asking goalkeeper Jordan Pickford for a wave, this was a surreal evening on the Adriatic coast. It was perhaps inevitable that a game played in such an artificial atmosphere took 45 minutes to get going - and to suggest it then became a thriller would be stretching credibility to breaking point. As a one-off 90-minute experience it was fascinating as the sparse gallery listened to the constant cajoling of Pickford, heard Jordan Henderson ask Croatia coach Zlatko Dalic was he the referee in less than complimentary terms, and discover Southgate's squad have a distinctly unimaginative line in nicknames. England, by far the noisier team, adjusted to these eerie surroundings better than the home side - denied their noisy, passionate support because of Uefa's disciplinary measures. What it did prove, as if there were any doubts, is football is nothing without fans. Their absence robbed this occasion of its heart and soul, and England will be glad to be back playing in front of supporters again when they face Spain. This was as far away from a World Cup semi-final in Moscow as it was possible to get - a packed, vast bowl of a stadium replaced by a barely populated arena with the peace only disturbed by the shouts of players and occasional polite applause. England avoided defeat this time, but any comparisons between the two occasions are utterly futile. Southgate can take some comfort, however, in the fact England adapted to these unusual surroundings better than Croatia and created by far the better opportunities. Dier and Kane both headed against the woodwork - but it was a miserable night for Rashford, who was guilty of two glaring misses, one when he shot tamely at the keeper when he was unmarked and seemed certain to score. There was also a lively cameo on his debut from Borussia Dortmund's Jadon Sancho, the first player born in the 2000s to play for England. It was a night when definitive judgements were impossible - but there are plus points Southgate can take away. Leicester's 21-year-old left-back Ben Chilwell celebrated his full England debut by receiving his shirt from former Foxes striker Emile Heskey - and went on to produce an assured performance that bodes well for the future. Chilwell was sharp in challenges, sound with his distribution and produced a high quality first-half cross that almost brought a goal for Raheem Sterling. He can look back on his night with pride in playing his part in a clean sheet and England's first point in this Nations League campaign. It was a more frustrating night for Chelsea's Ross Barkley, given his first England appearance since May 2016 after his recent renaissance. The 24-year-old produced occasional flashes, especially when driving into the area amid penalty claims when he tangled with Ante Rebic - but too often his game was loose in possession and, perhaps understandably, he looked nervous. Barkley will hope for another chance to prove he is on his way back to his best after a lost period of his career. Details |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Match Stats Match Stats= See also *2018–19 UEFA Nations League A External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk Category:2018–19 UEFA Nations League A Matches